


What a General needs part 2

by Altairs_babe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cum Eating, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slavery, Threesome, handjobs, lots and lots of sex :), sex while eating, sex while swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Cristiano and his slave James, have after a succesfull campaign in gaul, finnaly a peacefull but still very exciting life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pumping in the energy

Cristiano opened his eyes as he slowly woke up, he was laying in bed in his villa. He stretchend his body as he moaned softly, but he didn't want to get out of bed yet, there was no hurry. Cristiano turned to his side on the large bed while he covered his body in the silk blankets. Cristiano was with retirement, but he thought back on the days of his campaign in Gaul. He was the former General of the Roman IIX Legion in Gaul, after he defeated the Belgian resistance fighter Eden the Hazardous, and brought peace, law and justice within southern Gaul, he retired. Cristiano looked forward for that day for years, he wasn't a warlike person, so now he was more then happy to live a peacefull life in his villa on the Dalmatian shores ( Croatia ). His villa included, stables, a large garden, a nature conservancy, farms and a vineyard. Cristiano buyed slaves from the markets of Rome to work on his lands, however he treated his slaves good and with respect. He made sure they had enough water and food, he provided them with protection, shelter and he even payed them for their work on his lands. There was one slave though, who was his absolute favorite, this 24 year old boy who was originaly from Carthage, joined Cristiano in his campaign in Gaul. Cristiano loved this slave, because of his hard work, loyalty, kindness and a couple of things more... What those things are...well...lets just say you are about to find out, because Cristianos favorite slave just came into the bedroom.

James slowly opened the door of his masters bedroom and came in with making as less sound as possible, he looked around the bedroom, the Windows were closed with wooden hatches, but still a small trail of sunlight came through te opening in the middle, James looked in the corner of the room to the large bed, there he was, his master was still asleep. James came in with a large plate filled with food and slowly walked towards the bed, he placed the plate on the table nearby and looked to his master. He blushed when thoughts floated through his mind, he remembered how he came as a little slave to the Roman camp of Narbo, and Cristiano took him under his wing. James liked him so much for his friendlyness and protective dominant attitude, if it wasn't for him he didn't know what his life would be like, and to be honest he didn't even want to know. 

James bended slightly to his master who was laying on his bare chest still sleeping, James slided his fingers under the thin silk blanket and lifted it up a bit, he blushed as he saw Cristiano was compeletly naked. James looked at his masters thight Apple shaped white and shaved booty, the small stream of sunlight was shining on it making it all shiney. James brought his face closer and pressed his lips on the thight but springy flesh of Cristianos butcheeks, after he gave smooth shaved buddy's a couple of kisses he heard his master moan " good morning to you too " Cristiano said half smiling and moaning, James chuckled as he kept kissing Cristianos booty and made his way slowly up to his spine. " you had a good sleep master? " James asked while kissing his spine " very good " Cristiano moaned " but when i woke up earlier i didn't saw u by my side in bed " He said. James blushed, Cristiano moaned as he felt James his burning hot cheeks against his spine. James and Cristiano spended last night making awesome, sweet love. After that they fel asleep in bed together " i stood up earlier to make u breakfast sir" he replied while reaching Cristianos shoulderplates with his lips. James wrapped his hands over Cristianos bare warm chest, Cristiano took James right hand and kissed it " how thoughtfull of you " he whispered as he came up, pulled James arm and laid his slave on the bed underneath him. Cristiano holded James his arms in place as he placed his large naked body om top of the little slave. " but i wished i had the energy to come out of bed in this position " he smirked and kissed James om his mouth. " that wont be necessary sir " James whispered as he kissed Cristiano in his neck " i brought your breakfast here " he said as he looked to the plate with food on the table. " smart move " Cristiano chuckled as he kissed James again. 

James knew that Cristiano loved morningsex, and to be honest he loved it as well, the musky smell of fresh sweat and the morning sun was hanging around his masters muscled body, his face was covered with a one day old beard, which gave him a very attractive look. Cristiano kept kissing James while holding his arms with one hand, he used the other hand to get the tunic off from the slave his body. James started moaning as Cristiano rubbed his rock hard 9 inch cock over the slave his skirt. Despite that James his dick was still covered in his clothes, he felt the heat and vibrations from his masters cock go through his veins and nervs. Cristiano took a grape from the plate on the table, slided it over James his arm, triceps until he reached his chest. Cristiano licked James his lips, demanding his slave to open them, James did as he was told and opened his mouth slightly. Cristiano placed the grape with 2 fingers in and slided his fingertips over James his lips as his slave eated the grape. Now it was James his turn, he took a piece of mango while Cristiano went on his knees on the bed. James went on his knees too, brought his face down and started licking Cristianos sixpack, he brought his tongue up, leaving a trail of saliva on Cristianos body, James slided the mango piece over the trail and made his way up to Cristianos chest. 

His master moaned as James his warm tongue combined with the cold mango piece slided over his body. When James reached Cristianos mouth with his tongue he kissed him, requesting access, Cristiano proceeded and opened his mouth allowing James to place the mango piece which had absorbed many of James his saliva on his tongue. Cristiano eated the mango piece with joy as he looked into the dark eyes of his little slave, the warm intense look of his master brought a shiver down James his spine. " now its ur turn " he whispered as he slided his fingers over James his chin and kissed him on his mouth. Cristiano took another mango piece from the plate with one hand and. Used the other to take James his skirt off, revealing his fully hard, dripping with precum 8 inch Carthaginian fuckstick. Cristiano brought his hands down and slided the mango piece over the top of James his cock, he holded the piece underneath James his top and used his fingers to slowly stroke James his fully erected member. Cristiano milked the precum out of James and everything was absorbed by the mango piece. When About all of James his precum was absorbed in the fruit, Cristiano brought it to the slave his mouth " enjoy " he whispered as he placed it on James his tongue. " hmmmm " James purred as he eated the mango, the little adding of his own moist salty flavor combined great with the sweet piece of fruit. Cristiano rubbed his hand over James his face as he chewed on the mango piece. James reached to the plate and took a piece of strawberry. James showed it to Cristiano first and then brought the little piece to his 9 inch. Cock, James slowly stroked Cristianos cock with his fingers as he placed the strawberry under his top, damn, this strawberry was big, but Cristianos cockhead was even bigger. James milked the precum out of Cristianos manhood and poured it over the piece of fruit, James brought it up as it was compeletly soaked, he spitted a large blob of saliva on it, Cristiano chuckled " your nasty " he hissed as he opened his mouth, allowing James to place the strawberry on his tongue. 

Cristiano sucked on James his fingers as he pushed the little slave boy down the bed, when James was on his back Cristiano laid his full weight on the slave his body, James brought his hands on Cristianos chest and tried to claim some space, but he lost. Cristiano was way too strong and overpowered James in seconds, but James didn't mind, he loved it. Cristiano was during sex such a delicious combination between gentle and rough, and he allways just took the right role on the right moment. Cristiano and James had a very dirty, naughty past together. It started when they first met eachother in the Roman settlement of Narbo. James blushed again as he thought back of it, after a long march and lots of work Cristiano was all stressed out, James couldn't help it he wanted to help him relax a bit, it began with a oil massage and ended up in fucking hot sex. Since then James was Cristianos boytoy, but his master treated him allways with respect, despite he was still his slave. But James knew he was more then just a regular slave to his master, as soon as he bought his villa here in Dalmatia, the first person who master Cristiano wanted to join him was James.

James laid his hand on Cristianos chest, his heart beated like crazy. Cristiano sat on his knees and supported his body with his hands, James brought his face down to Cristianos balls, kissed both of them and slided his tongue over his masters hard shaft until he reached the top, the flavor of strawberry was still slightly on it. James started to Swirl his tongue around Cristiano top and took it in his mouth. James closed his mouth around his masters cock as he swirled his tongue around it in his mouth. " ahhh, damn u were in the mood for a big piece of meat Hah? " Cristiano asked moaning. James chuckled on Cristianos cock as a answer to his question, but to be honest he was allways in the mood, well, since Cristiano was with retirement they had all the time in the world, of course master Cristiano needed to run his farms and James had some tasks as well, but for the rest the two boys had a very peacefull, stressless life. Cristiano grabbed the back of James his head and fucked the boy his mouth, James tried to relax his throat some more as the massive Roman fuckstick invaded his little but very skilled Carthaginian mouth. James pulled his mouth back and gagged according to Cristianos rhythm. Cristiano chuckled and now he pushed James on his back on the bed, he kissed his slaveboy on his mouth again and brought his lips down to James his chest and sixpack. Cristiano took James his cock in his hand, spitted on it and started jerking it to make it nice moist. Cristiano licked with his tongue over James his cockhead and over his shaft while playing with the slave his balls. James moanes loudly as his master continued sucking him. Cristiano had some damn good sucking skills as well, he purred on James his rock hard cock as he kept eye contact with James, seeing all the pleasure and lust he gave his slave floating through the young boy his eyes and body. Cristiano looked James in the eye as he sucked his cock, he made a cute smile and winked to his slave, James his whole body shaked, he could never resist that sight. The strong dominant man with the hot body, achting like a little naughty boy sucking his cock with his horny mouth and beautifull eyes, " oh master Cristiano! " James moaned as he cummed in Cristianos mouth. 

Cristiano chuckled as he felt James his cum shoot forward into his mouth, James blushed, he allways cummed at Cristianos wink and look sexy tactic, he knew it but he just did it to embarrese James. Cristiano licked his lips clean and swallowed all James his cum at once, it tasted very sweet thanks to the fruit James ate a minute ago. " that was fun " Cristiano chuckled as he searched his face with his hands for any remaining drops " but it was also very naughty of you " he said on a way darker tone " just cumming in ur masters mouth like that, and without permission " Cristiano chuckled as he turned James on his chest on the bed. " ur gonna get punnishment " he whispered in the slave his ear as he spanked James his booty. James his whole body and particurally his booty shaked with excitment, Cristiano was a fucking god when it came to anal sex. He allways did it, just perfect, well, they had anal sex many times, but every time Cristiano got better, guess he learned what James liked. James his ass started sweating as Cristiano inserted one finger in the boys hole " hmmm, so moist " he moaned as he fingered his slaves sweaty and horny ass. Cristiano placed himself on top of James, aimed his cock and pushed it fully in in one go. James immediatly came up and moaned loudly when he felt Cristianos big dick invade his little ass, this was one of the reasons why they both liked morningsex so much, nothing better to fill up your energy for the entire day. Cristiano rubbed his hands over James his sweaty masculine back " ohh, my little sexy Carthaginian tiger " he hissed " ur allways so thight, your ass never looses shape, no matter how much we fuck " Cristiano hissed as his hands absorbed the sweat on James his back. Cristiano brought his hands over James his neck and to his mouth " lick it " he demanded, James did as he was told and licked his sweat off from his masters hand. James brought his body up a bit and jerked his cock again while Cristiano kept thrusting in his ass. " take some fruit from the plate " Cristiano said, James reached his hand to the table and took a piece of melon from the plate. " if u are close make sure u cum on it " Cristiano said, James hissed and nodded as he kept jerking while placing the piece of melon under his cock, Cristiano made a few more thrusts in James his horny sweaty ass and with a loud moan he filled the boy up with his semen. 

James moaned loudly, it felt so good to have his masters cum in his ass, he felt the adrenaline float through his body and the heat rise around his cock, James gave his cock a few good strokes and shot his jizz over the melon piece. James catched a breath when Cristiano took his dick out and whiped the sweat of his head. " show it " he demanded, and with that James showed his master the in cum soaking melon piece, Cristiano took it in his hand and with the other he pulled James his head closer, Cristiano also brought his face to the melon until their lips just touched it. The two boys started licking the melon piece clean with their tongues, and every now and then they slided their tongues over eachother. " hmmm melon flavored cum " James purred as it was compeletly clean, Cristiano laid the piece of melon on James his tongue and the slave started eating it. 

Cristiano and James laid on the bed, feeding eachother the rest of the breakfast, while they kissed and cuddled some more. " time to take a bath " Cristiano said as he putted the empty plate on the table again. " good idea " James replied as he stood up " after u made us this nasty and sweaty " he said teasingly, " little bitch! " Cristiano said as he made a nasty smile while he grabbed James and the two boys walked to the baths as they romped a bit.


	2. Labour and lessons

James chuckled as Cristiano splashed the warm bath water in his face and over his head, James patted his hand on the water and making Criatianos face all wet, Cristiano grabbed James his legs and plunged the boy his upper body under water, as soon as James was above the water again the two boys started kissing. Cristiano and James were taking a bath together. They were in one of the heated Roman style baths in Cristianos villa. They had washed eachother allready propperly but still had some time to play a little before work begun. James and Cristiano kissed eachother passionate as the nice warm water surrounded their body's, Cristiano pushed James to the side of the bath and rubbed his muscled body over the slave his chest while placing his hands behind James his head. James leaned on Cristianos hand with his head as Cristiano kissed the boy his chin and his throat. James moaned as Cristiano rubbed his tongue over the wet skin of his slave. Cristiano and James had thanks to the retirement of Cristiano all the time in the world to make sweet love, the best part was they never got bored from eachother, they allways found new ways to please eachother. Cristiano loved James for his shy but very naughty attitude, James was allways in the mood for good ' quality time ' also on the most unlikely moments. One time the emperor and some senators came to Cristianos villa to disguss some official business, anyway, James was ordered to bring some whine to the council chamber, as soon as he got there the emperor and the senators had not arrived yet. Then Cristiano said something he still slightly regrets today: " damn, i dont wanne debate now, i am way to horny ". As soon as those words were said James placed himself under the table and opened Cristianos skirt, Cristiano wanted to get James out but on that moment the emperor came in. Cristiano tried his best to concentrate during the council while his horny slave sucked his cock under the table. And to make things worse James showed of his best skills, he was allways the expert once it came to blowjobs, but now it was like he was the suckgod himself, it brought some very awkward moans by Cristiano every now and then. When the emperor left James couldn't stop laughing, Cristiano was very mad but in the end he appreciated it, besides he gave James a very hard 'punishment' afterwards. 

James closed his eyes and moaned as Cristiano kissed him in his neck and rubbed his hands over his chest, James loved Cristiano for his protective and authoritive personality, but he had also a great variaty in roles, like when James was sad or homesick, Cristiano was very warm and gentle to him, when James was in the mood for a bit rough sexplay then Cristiano was dominant and rough to the little slave. Cristiano even liked it to bottom every now and then for James, despite that James loved it to be top every once in a while, he liked it way more to be his masters slave boy. Cristiano finished the whole making out session with a spank on James his booty under water " time for work " he whispered in the slave his ear. James nodded and got out of the pool, he handed his master a towel and his clothes.

Cristianos slaves all finished their breakfast and took up their tools to begin their work on the farms and on the vineyard. Cristiano and James walked over the fields and inspected the work of the slaves. They even helped some of the slaves with working and carrying stuff. Cristiano didn't want to use the word slave for them, he saw his slaves as good regular workers where he had no reason for to treat them bad. He made sure they had good food and fresh water, protection and unlike many other Romans he even provided them with a decent payment. That was what James also liked about his master he was very friendly and fair. He didn't had a reason to treat his slaves bad, and he didn't want to have one either. James helped some of the workers carry the cropses on whellbarrows, meanwhile he was talking to another slave. He met him when he got to live with Cristiano in his villa, his name was Jese 'Antigonos' Rodriguez, a boy from Macedon. James liked him, he allways had a good chat and a laugh with Jese, James noticed however that Jese allways looked kinda suspicious when James and Cristiano were together. The workers knew about the lovelife of the two guys, and they didn't have much trouble with it, but still, allways when James and Cristiano were together Jese couldn't get his eyes off from them. 

When the work of the day was done and all the wokers got their payment they went to their residence for dinner. General Cristiano was not in a hurry though he liked it to take a walk through his nature conservancy on his land. James went with him, together the master and his slave took a walk, chatted a little and joked around. When they came to a big lake on the end of the conservancy Cristiano stopped. " time to exercise a bit " he whispered as he took out his clothes and jumped into the cool water. James stayed on the side and looked at his master swimming. " James come in! " Cristiano shouted to His slave on the sideline " the water is good! " he said. James blushed a little " err...thats okay master, i stay here to watch out for u " James said. Cristiano swam to the surface, he laid his arms on a big rock in the undeep water and looked to James " we are on my own protected area, there is no need for watching out for me " he chuckled as he looked at James blushing " whats the matter? " he asked. James gulped and stuttered " it... I..i " he said as he looked into the friendly eyes of his master " i cant swim " James said a little embarresed, Cristiano chuckled " a men from the famous Carthaginian seafarors, who cant swim!? " he said on a funny tone, but James did not think it was a Joke, he lowered his head a bit. Cristiano swam back a little " clothes off " he said calm " i shall teach u " he said. James nodded and took his tunic and skirt out, placed them next to Cristianos clothes pile and walked to the surface. 

James placed his feet in the water and slowly let his body go down while he supported on the rocks with his hands. James slowly walked to Cristiano who reached with his hands to James, laid them on his waist and pulled him slowly in the water. When James felt that he reached the deep water and couldn't place his feet anymore he panicked and started struggling, however Cristiano calmed him down " easy easy, i got u " Cristiano said as he holded James thight in his hands. James calmed down and clamped himself to Cristianos strong body, he laid his head on Cristianos warm chest as the cool water surrounded them. " try to lay on your chest " Cristiano whispered as he supported James his chest while he made sure James his head stayed above water. When James was floating on the water and Cristianos hands, he relaxed a bit more " now try to make half circles with your arms and make them straight again " ( i do not know how swim movements are called in english ) Cristiano said " and quickly move your feet in the water, u basicly pull yourself forward " he said. James did as Cristiano instructed, he straightened his arms, made a half Circle and straightened them again while he moved his feet and Cristiano supported his chest. It went a bit falter, but after a few minutes James got the hand of it. James noticed that he didn't feel Cristianos hands anymore, he shocked and looked back, his master was a few feet away " great job babe, u can swim " Cristiano shouted happy, James looked a bit better and saw that he indeed did swim the distance between him and Cristiano. " i...i did it " James stuttered surprised as Cristiano came closer " i am proud of you babe " he whispered as he hugged James and kissed him on his mouth. 

Cristiano and James stayed in the lake for a little while, Cristiano teached James some more swim move, James got used to them pretty fast. The two guys treaded in the water as they kissed eachother. James wrapped his arm around Cristianos neck while he holded his chest with his other hand. Cristiano laid his hand on James his booty, lifted him up a bit and placed him on his lap. Then James felt the delicious feeling in his ass again, that great warm feeling Cristiano allways gave him. Cristiano fucked his slave under water while they were still kissing, Cristiano thrusted his cock slowly into James ass while the water was floating around them. James moaned loudly as he felt Cristianos hot cock deep inside him and the cool water on his skin, the temature combination was just perfect. James made eye contact with Cristiano, he looked in the deep warm eyes of his master. He was compeletly in love with this man, who bought him as slave, but also protected him, cared for him, comfort him, supported him, teached him and stayed with him, and he knew Cristiano felt the same. James placed his lips on Cristianos mouth again and sended as much as love in Cristianos body and veins with every kiss he gave him. 

Cristiano laid on his back in the undeep part of the water while James was still riding his cock. Cristiano slided his hands over James his sleek but muscled back as his slave bumped up and down. James jerked his own cock as Cristiano brought his upper body up and kissed James his chest " i love u so much " he hissed as he looked up to James, that was James his triggerpoint, he moaned loudly and shot his cum high up, it landed on Cristianos chest and on his chin. Cristiano moaned loudly as well, concentrated on the intense hot feeling and cummed deep into James his ass. Cristiano wiped the sweat of his head as James went of from his masters cock " so much exercise makes a man hungry " Cristiano smiled to James who took the clothes. " lets go insede for diner " Cristiano said as he kissed James on his forhead and the two boys walked back to the villa.


	3. Some fun before sleep

After diner Cristiano and James went to their bedroom. It was allready pretty dark so James lightend some oil lamps that were on the tables. Cristiano spreaded his arms, that was the sign that James should help him change his clothes, or in this case get naked. James took the belt off from his masters tunic allowing it to open slightly, James took the sleeves of the tunic and pulled them over Cristianos arms, making the tunic drop in the floor and revealing Cristianos marvelous chest again. James laid his hands on Cristianos torso as and placed his head between his shoulderplates " i cant get enough of you " Cristiano whispered as he hugged James and kissed his neck, " neither can i master " James said. It was true, James never got bored from Cristiano, even a simple hug was like heaven for him. " Jese! " Cristiano said loud into the hallway, a second later Jese stood in the dooropening " can u get us some whine please " Cristiano said as soon as he saw him, Jese bowed one time " of course master " he said polite before leaving the room. Cristiano kissed James as he pushed him to a big pile of soft pillows and silk blankets in the middle of the room, which were some kind of tiny lounge. Cristiano laid James on the pillows as he took the slave his tunic off. " were going to celebrate your new swimming skills now boy " Cristiano chuckled as he kissed James his chest. " aww, come on master " James said " u dont have to go to all that trouble just for that " James said humbley but Cristiano smiled " a little treat couldn't hurt " he said. 

Cristiano and James laid on the soft pillows kissing as Jese came back into the room. " your whine sir " he said as he placed the carafe and two cups next to the pillows. " thank u Jese " Cristiano said before he turned his attention to James again, James looked at Jese and saw he stayed and watched Cristiano for a second, but as soon as he saw James watching he blushed and walked away. Cristiano licked James his lips as he brought his big warm hand under the slave his skirt, James moaned in Cristianos mouth as he felt his hand rub around his bulge. James also brought his hands under Cristianos skirt and took them off from his masters middle. James laid his hands on Cristiano, pushed him off, and laid him on the other side of the pillow pile. James placed himself on top of his master and rubbed his bulge over Cristianos cock, Cristiano shivered as the pleasure waves floated through his body. Cristiano wrapped his muscled arms around James his body again, and the two boys kissed as they were hugged thight together. James got loose from Cristiano and poured in the whine for him and his master. James crawled up to Cristiano again as the drunk their whine. But Cristiano looked to something in the hallway, as soon as James wanted to ask where he was looking at Cristiano gasped softly " that nasty motherfucker " he whispered with a half smile on his face. James looked into the hallway to see what he meant, there behind the pillar stood Jese, he was hiding but still he was good enough in sight for James too see that Jese was rubbing the huge boner in his skirt, while he listened to the two boys making love. " that explained a lot " James thought. " i guess Macedonian boys can be very naughty too " Cristiano chuckled softly as he watched Jese rub his bulge and bite his knuckles. " what are we going to do? " James asked as he looked at Cristiano smirking at the nothing suspecting Jese. " having a threesome " Cristiano whispered as he took a sip of his whine. James chuckled softly as he felt his cheeks turn red " shall i send him over? " he whispered but Cristiano shaked his head " its not going to be that easy for him " he smirked and looked at James " play along with me okay " he said smiling and James nodded. 

Jese closed his eyes as he concentrated on the moanes of master Cristiano comming from the bedroom " ahhh James suck it, u little cockbitch " he heard Cristiano moan. Jese hissed on his knuckles trying to make as less noise as possible, but it wasn't easy, it was so hot listening to Master Cristiano enjoy. Jese actually peeked at Cristiano a lot more, he allways fantasized about him, about touching his chest, laying on his hard muscles, kissing his juicy lips, sucking his big cock. Jese was sometimes jealous at James for being so lucky being his masters fuckboy, but it was not like Jese could simple walk in and say " hey master i wanne blow u ". Jese listened to James his sucking sounds, there were times he thought about James, he would do anything to have his mouth around his cock, when he heard the slurping sounds he almost lost control. Jese felt that his cock was dripping precum as he closed his eyes and fantasized about James, seeing in his mind the naughty slave getting on his knees, taking his cock in his moist, warm mouth, first a little but then deeper an deeper, Jese moaned as he felt two strong hands touch his booty, master Cristiano rubbed his warm hands over his ass and his back as he kissed Jeses neck. Jese jerked his cock furiously in his pants as he let his imagination float, seeing in his mind how Cristiano and James teased and touched every part of his body. Jese moaned and almost cummed in his skirts, but then he heard master Cristiano shout " hey you! What are u doing! " 

Jese almost gained a heart attack as he realized Cristiano looked at him. " come here " Cristiano demanded, Jese shaked with fear " master i am sorry...i..i " he stuttered " Come here! " Cristiano said louder. Jese walked slowly and embarresed to Cristiano who looked uninterupted to him. Jese placed himself on his knees near the pillow pile and looked scared at his master who laid comfy on the pillows, still not breaking eye contact with him. " you were watching us didn't u? " Cristiano asked while still looking straight in Jeses eyes. " i err...i did.. I was " Jese stuttered but couldn't find an excuse, " you did, you watched us! " Cristiano said mad and Jese nodded slightly " please forgive me master " Jese said frightend " i shall never do it a... " he said, but Cristiano interupted " to who were u watching? " he asked.  
" er... Wh..what " Jese said confused  
" to which one of us were u watching? " Cristiano asked a bit louder. Jese looked confused for this question, but he was in no position to resist " er.. I was watching... U sir " Jese said while he felt his cheeks turn red again, Cristiano nodded " what were u thinking of when u looked at me? " Cristiano asked, making Jese even more confused " i.. Dont understand ur question sir? " he said honestley. " when u looked at me, what fantasys did u brought in ur mind? " Cristiano asked with a dirty smirk on his face. Jese his eyes widened and he started to breathe heavy " er... Well... In my mind.. Ur were..." Jese gulped " touching me " he said " embarresed. Cristiano came up and placed himself on his knees right in front of Jese, Cristiano laid his finger under Jeses chin and pushed it up a bit. Jese gasped as Cristiano brought his face closer to him " a bit more details please " he whispered in Jeses ear. Jese shivered as he felt the warm breath of his master crawl through the veins in his ears. " well... U were touching my butt while u kissed me in my neck sir " Jese said softly as Cristiano placed himself behind him. Jese gasped as he felt Cristianos hands touch and massage his shoulders " more " he hissed in the slave his ear. " u were massaging my back sir " Jese whispered as Cristiano moved his nose in his neck " and i felt ur dick rubbing against my butt " Jese said still a little embarresed but fully horny again " hmmm, starts to get interesting " Cristiano purred and licked Jeses ear with the tip of his tongue. 

Jese gasped loudly as Cristiano sweeped his tongue over his ear. James layed on the pillows and looked smirking to the blushing Jese " what was James doing? " Cristiano hissed in Jeses ear, Jese tried to find words as James placed himself in front of Jese on his knees and rubbed his hands over his chest. " he was... On his knees sucking my cock sir " Jese said blushing as Cristiano and James chuckled " that made ur cock hard didn't it " Cristiano said as he rubbed his hands over Jeses bulge, the slave hissed as the strong hand squeezed his crotch. " how big is it? " Cristiano asked as James was opening the tunic of Jese, revealing his body, it was much alike James, slim, skinny but masculine. " 8 inch sir " Jese replied, Cristiano chuckled " nice " he whispered in his ear and kissed Jese in his neck. " who knows ur fantasy will come true after all " James said as he opened Jese his skirt while Cristiano holded the slave his arms and kept kissing his neck. James brought his head to Jeses shaking lips, he kissed them one time before he brought himself down and started sucking Jeses cock. Jese moaned loudly as Cristiano bited his neck " horny slaves allways taste good " he hissed. Jese his whole body shaked as the feeling of James sucking floated through his cock, Cristiano rubbed his cock over Jeses booty as he still kissed him in his neck. Jese lost his self control and brought his lips to Cristianos mouth and kissed him. Jese turned around and faced his master, he kissed him on his mouth while he laid his hands on Cristianos chest, slowly pushing him on his back. When Cristiano was on his back, Jese lowered his head and kissed Cristianos chest plate. He moaned from pleasure as the salty hot skin touched his mouth. Jese went further down, bringing his tongue over Cristianos sixpack. James placed himself behind Jese, bended over and kissed his spine, going all the way up his back. Cristiano crawled back a bit so Jeses mouth would reach his cock. Jese smiled wideley and slided his tongue over Cristianos shaft that laid on his chest. Jese took his masters cock in and started sucking it. 

James reached Jeses neck, he kissed him in it while his dick rubbed over his booty and Jese himself was happy sucking his masters manhood. Cristiano moaned loudly as Jese reached up to full 9 inch in his mouth before he gagged and pulled back " you got some skills " Cristiano said impressed. " thank u master " Jese chuckled as he nibbled on Cristianos shaft and his balls " well, back in the Macedonian army i served as fuckboy for the men " he said while blushing. Cristiano smirked " you got some competition babe " he said to James as he rubbed through James his hair. James was kissing Jese in his neck as he laid on top of his back " i like a challenge " James chuckled and went off from Jeses back and placed himself next to Jese. James swirled his tongue over the right side of Cristianos top while Jeses tongue took the left side, Cristiano moaned loudly as the two boys smiled wideley and pleased his cock with their slutty tongues at the same time. " ahhh, fucking dirty slave boys " he moaned. James and Jese kissed eachother on the mouth with Cristianos top still in between their lips, Cristiano moaned from pleasure as the soft lips covered his cockhead completley. " ahhh fuuuuucck ! " Cristiano shouted as he felt the heat take over his body and forced him to cum. A thick stream of warm, white semen fel over Jeses face and on his lips, Cristiano shot a second stream which landed fully on James his chin and his mouth. " he allways has a weakness for horny blowjobs " James chuckled as Cristiano took a breath. " so do i " Jese smirked as he pushed James down on his back and brought his in cum covered face to his cock. James laid his head on the soft pillows and moaned loudly as Jese sucked his cock, damn, Cristiano was right, Jese had some great skills. Cristiano who sat behind Jese watched how Jese made the still in cum soaking James moan and shiver, it made Cristiano hard again, he jerked his cock lazy at the sight of his slaves playing with eachother. 

After a minute or two Cristiano crawled forward and kissed Jeses spine, going all the way up until he reached his neck. He kissed Jese in it and rubbed his cock over Jese his booty. Cristiano aimed his dick on Jeses hole and pushed it in with great power, Jese moaned on James his cock from the sudden huge penetration in his little ass, but it didn't bother Jese, he loved it, he finally did the thing he was allways hoping to do, he did the thing that made him so jealous to James. " your thight for a Macedonian whore! " Cristiano hissed furiously into Jeses ear as he thrusted his cock with all the power he had in Jeses ass. " just as James" Cristiano said and blinked to James, James felt he was blushing. " thank u..ahh.. Thank u master " Jese hissed " i am glad u like it " he said and continued to suck James off again. Cristiano grabbed Jeses waist and placed him on his back while he spreaded his legs and placed himself in between, Jese was still impressed by Cristianos power, but after a second his mind was fully focused on the huge cock fucking his slave ass again. Jese squeezed in the pillows and moaned from pleasure as Cristiano thrusted in, the tears from pain but happyness filled Jeses eyes. " suck him off " Cristiano demanded to James who watched and jerked off from the sight of Jese getting fucked. James brought his still in cum covered face down and started to suck Jese as Cristiano was nailing him. Jese moaned louder, it felt so good, James who was gentle pleasuring his cock and master Cristiano who invaded his ass with brute force was a great combination. James came up and started kissing with Cristiano while the Roman General still fucked his Macedonian slaveboy. Jese jerked his cock with great speed as he watched James and Cristiano kiss, Jese hissed loudly as his hand furiously stroked over his shaft, James and Cristiano smirked and watched the Macedonian boy pleasure himself. Jese made one last loud moan and shot a long stream of cum over his body and his sixpack, Jese hissed as he jerked the last few bits of cum out of his balls. 

Cristiano and James chuckled as they looked at Jese, his cum made a trail over his muscled sweaty body. Cristiano took place left from Jese and James on the right both jerking their manhoods in Jeses face. " yeah, more " the boy moaned as he opened his mouth and pointed his tongue out unpatiently. James jerked faster and faster while he brought his cock closer to Jeses mouth " yeah come on James give it to me please! " Jese said with a hungry look in his eyes and his mouth wide open. James moaned loudly and released his manjuice in Jeses mouth and over his chin. Jese purred from satisfaction, he heard Cristiano jerk next to him " you too master " Jese purred " i want ur cum ". Cristiano jerked a bit slower " why do u think u desirve my cum ? " he asked while he looked into Jeses hungry dark eyes " because i have been a good cock bitch for u master " Jese hissed as he opened his mouth again. Cristiano jerked faster until also he released his cum into Jeses mouth and over his face. Jese catched a breath as the warm salty cum smell made him dizzy, James and Cristiano inspected Jese who was fully covered in white semen, the two guys smirked dirty and started to lick the cum off from Jeses body and his chin " hey thats mine" Jese said as he saw the other two guys licked him clean " you snooze you loose " Cristiano chuckled as he brought his tongue over Jese his sixpack, James licked Jeses chest and his chin clean, Jese licked his lips and cheeks and tried to catch some in his face with his hands, as soon as Jese and James their lips met eachother they kissed one more time. 

James was cuddeling with Cristiano while they looked at Jese, he was passed out. " it did explain why he looked at us all the time " James whispered as he listened to Jese who was snorring. " yeah, he was just horny as fuck all the time " Cristiano said " and besides he made a good fuckboy ". James lowered his head a bit, and leaned it on Cristianos chest. Cristiano rubbed his hands over James his back " but your the only boy for me " he whispered and kissed James on his forhead " i love u James " he said, James smiled and kissed Cristiano back. " that reminds me " Cristiano continued while looking at James " i can make sure, that ur not a slave anymore " he said and James listened focused " in Rome i can registrate u as civilian " he said " you will recieve civil rights and will be known as a true Roman " he said. James didn't know what to say, he just looked at his master " what do u say? " Cristiano asked, James was thinking. After a few minutes James made a decision " i appreciate your offer master, but i want to refuse it " he said, Cristiano looked surprised " why? " he asked " well, i dont want to be known as a Roman " James said " i am proud to be Carthaginian, no matter if i am it free or as a slave " he said. Cristiano smiled " nationalism, its understandable " he said and kissed James. " besides i err... " James whispered as he blushed, " i like it to be your slave on moments like this " he said, Cristiano chuckled " i see where u are going " he smirked and kissed James as he placed himself on top of him. James looked at Jese and saw he had his eyes open " hey, look who is waken up " he said as he looked to the smiling Jese " you in for round 2? " Cristiano asked to Jese as he kissed James his chest " fuck yeah " Jese hissed and joined the two men.


End file.
